sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Never Turn Back
Never Turn Back – zamykający temat muzyczny gry Shadow the Hedgehog. Został napisany i wykonany przez zespół Crush 40. Tekst :(Krótkie solo na pianinie, po czym piosenka przechodzi w Rocka) : :Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, yeah! '' :''Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, yeah! :Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, yeah! :Whoa, yeah, yeah! (Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, yeah!) :It's been a long, rough road :And I'm finally here :I move an inch forward :Feels like a year :Everything I feel :Seems so unreal :Is it true? :Is it true? :I take one step forward, and two steps back :Got a hundred-thousand pounds :Sitting on my back :Up, down, all around :Don't know quite what to do :To get through :But I'm on my way :On my way :On my way :On my way :Here I am (Here I am) :Made it to :The end of you :Never had a chance while I'm around (No, No) :No, No, No, No :And now I'll never turn back (I'll never turn back) :I'll never turn that way :No matter how life tries to face me :I turn the other way :Now and then (Now and then) :My head starts to spin (Starts to spin) :But I'll never turn back....again! (No, No) :From this moment on (Moment on) :I am moving on (Moving on) :And I'll never turn back! :(No!) :Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, yeah! :Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, yeah! :Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, yeah! :I guess I'm doing alright :And I'm on my way :Facing every moment :Day by day :Take a chance, slip on by :Got no time to answer why :Head straight :Head straight :What will I become if I don't look back? :Give myself a reason, for this and that :I can learn :No U-turn :I will stay right here :Where I'm at :Where I'm at :But I'm on my way :On my way :On my way :On my way :Here I am (Here I am) :Made it to :The end of you :Never had a chance while I'm around (No, No) :No, No, No, No :And, now I'll never turn back (I'll never turn back) :I'll never turn that way :No matter how life tries to face me :I turn the other way :Now and then (Now and then) :My head starts to spin (Starts to spin) :But I'll never turn back...again! (No,No) :From this moment on (Moment on) :I am moving on (Moving on) :And I'll never turn back! '' :''No! :Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, yeah! :Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, yeah! :Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, yeah! :I’ll :I’ll :I'll never turn back! Powiązania z postacią * It's been a long, rough road and I'm finally here I move an inch forward feels like a year - ''po długiej i wykańczającej wędrówce, Shadow znajduje odpowiedź na swoje pytania. * ''Everything I feel seems so unreal ''i''s it true? - ''Shadow wciąż nie może uwierzyć w to co widział i poznał. * ''One step forward, and two steps back - Im bliżej odpowiedzi stara się być Shadow, tym dalej jest od niej. * Got a hundred-thousand pounds sitting on my back ''- Shadow od którego zależą losy świata, lub bardziej dosłownie: Shadow transportujący wielką i ciężką Black Comet w kosmos. * ''Don't know quite what to do to get through ''- Shadow nie wie komu ufać, aby poznać odpowiedź. * ''Made it to the end of you - Shadow pokonujący ostatecznie Devil Dooma. * ''From this moment on I am moving on, and I'll never turn back - ''Shadow ma zamiar zostawić swoją przeszłość i już nigdy więcej w nią nie spoglądać. * ''Up, down, all around ''- Shadow szukający dookoła odpowiedzi. Ciekawostki * Pianino na początku piosenki gra refren "I Am... All of Me". * Słowa ''One step forward,and two steps back ''zostały również wykorzystane we wcześniej wspomnianej piosence. Kategoria:Piosenki z gry Shadow the Hedgehog